the_rblx_moviesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wikia Guidelines
Wikia Guidelines This page is for the use of The ROBLOX Movies Wikia Staff and Wikia users. This page will be used as a guide for Moderators and Admins whenever a user breaks a rule in the Wikia. Moderators and Admins (depending on the severity) will determine the block/ban time. In case of repeated offenses by the User, the block shall be longer than what is stated on the broken rule. If multiple rules are broken, block times can be combined. There are exceptions, Bureaucrats may extend/lower block time to make sure the wiki is kept user-friendly. This page can also be a guide for newer Wikia Users to get to know the rules, guidelines, and punishments. All active users of this Wikia should read this before starting to edit. If you're not part of the staff team and you see someone break one of these rules stated on this page, be sure to notify staff right away! (Be sure to give proof if needed.) ---- Temporary Rules -'' ''Users who break a rule in this type of category shall be blocked on site. Rules in this category are only temporary and will be removed when necessary. '' ---- * '''Having Txat as a username ::Due to constant Wikia raids by a user going by the name “Txat”, any user with “Txat” in their name will be blocked, even if it's used as a joke. ---- ''Unlawful Act -'' ''Users who break a rule in this type of category will receive a warning before a block can be issued. Repeated offenders will receive a longer block duration and may not be warned beforehand. '' ---- * Begging for a Staff role: Begging to be a staff member. Don't beg for that, just apply to be a staff member of this Wiki. Hours, days ::Don’t be a beggar. You have to EARN it, not beg to get it. * Personalizing images on the Wikia: Adding photos to the Wikia containing your personal Roblox character. Reprimand ::Make sure all of your photos with people ''in them have on ''default ''clothing & colors. * '''Making a duplicate page': Making a page about something when there is already a page about it. Reprimand ::Look twice before making a page. * Creating discussions in staff announcements category: Unless you are a staff member, you are not allowed to post discussions in that category. Reprimand ::Self-explanatory * Spamming: 'Excessive repetition of a message or the repetition of a letter. 'Hours ::Repetition of sending the same message to a person, 4 quoteboxes in a page in under a few hours. * Flooding: 'Sending a message to unnecessarily expand the comment section. 'Hours ::Considered a flood if 1 quotebox can fit another 6 quotebox with an average size fitting 2 or 3 sentences. * Swearing: The use of profanity. Hours ::Make sure to censor the word like “****” or put hashtags on the entire word like “####”. We strive to maintain & keep this Wiki content user-friendly. Also, try to not add profanity, even if censored, on pages here. Also, do not put uncensored mispelled profanity. * Creating a useless page: Creating an unnecessary page that isn't needed. Hours - 3 Days ::Make sure that it is a major Jailbreak feature/location/vehicle etc. * Posting large images: The act of posting a large Image. Hours - 3 Days ::Be sure to modify the image. 500x500 should be the maximum size. *'Useless information/edit': Adding useless information to a certain page Day ::You aren't helping anyone or yourself. * Advertising: Trying to self-promote or promote an idea Hours - 1 Day ::Ever heard we are called the "The ROBLOX Movies Wikia"? *'Re-creating a deleted page': Re-making an already deleted page. Day :: Just don't even try, it is deleted for a reason. * Editing another user’s profile: The editing of another person'ss profile. Days ::Their profile information is theirs to keep. Includes banned users as well. *'Reverting page version to vandalized version': Reverting the page to a vandalized version. week ---- ''Severe Act -'' ''Users who break a rule in this type of category will be blocked on sight'', which could be up to a week or a month depending on the severity/intensity of the act. ---- ' * Harassment/Bullying: Aggressive pressure or intimidation. week - 1 month * Threats: Hack threats, hostile real-life threats, etc. week - 1 month * Being Suggestive: Discussing sexual words or sexual subjects: Days - 2 Weeks ::Don't be dirty... * Racism: The use of hateful content towards another one's race: Week - 1 Month ::Go to a different Wikia if you do not support all races. * Hate Speech: The use of content that encourages harmful acts to someone: Days - 2 Weeks ::Talk somewhere private. This is not a place for hurting or exposing people. * Staff Team Assault: The action of attacking the Staff Team: Week - 3 Weeks ::The Staff Team are helpful people who strive to make this Wiki a good place for everyone. Why try attacking them? * Vandalism: The destruction or damage to public/private property: Months+ ::This action will stress the Staff Team and other Wikia users who need information. Just don't okay? Punishment will be longer depending on how atrocious the vandalism was. * Scamming: Dishonest scheme that includes free Robux and BC.: Months+ ::Don't fall for it, there really is no way to get BC and Robux for free. * Framing: Using false evidence against an innocent user to make them look guilty. Months+ ---- '' ''Serious Act - ''Users who break a rule on this type of category will be permanently or temporarily blocked just immediately. No Warnings are needed.'' ---- * Inappropriate Username: Blocked until the user changes his/her username. TEMPORARY * Inappropriate Profile Picture: Blocked until the user changes his/her profile picture. TEMPORARY * Inappropriate Profile Information: Blocked until the user changes his/her profile information. TEMPORARY * Impersonation: Owning an account whose username & behavior are prompted to impersonate staff/YouTubers or any other user for the sake of trolling. PERMANENT * NSFW Media: Posting or adding media to pages that contain non-user-friendly content, like pornography, serious gore, or anything not user-friendly. PERMANENT * High Block Count: If you reach 5 blocks, you are no longer welcome. Self-explanatory. PERMANENT * Malicious Off-Site Links: Posting an offsite link whose content contains potentially harmful hacking activity. PERMANENT * Breaking 2+ Severe Acts at a Time: 'Self-explanatory. 'PERMANENT * Troll Account: The purpose of this account is to do inappropriate and harmful activities. PERMANENT * Bypassing Block: Using an alternate account to bypass a block. PERMANENT * Wikia Raid: Really self-explanatory. Vandalism on 2 or more pages is considered a Wikia raid. PERMANENT * Under-aged Account: According to FANDOM's Terms of Service, users under the age of 13 should not have an account. However, you can still read our Wikia. You will be unblocked when turned 13. TEMPORARY Length This is the block length. Thank you for reading. Category:Help Category:Staff pages and help